Chapter 12
Premise Outarou is still in a coma, as we visit him in his dreams. Ran comes barging into his nightmare, unaware of the battle he is facing with the insect. However, Ran's naivety helps Outarou battle the insect and push it out of his mind. Summary As Outarou battles the insect within his mind, Ran comes in to help. From bombs to fireworks to even shooting a few canons at them, Ran does whatever she can to help Outarou get rid of the bugs that form in his dreams. Things get a little raunchy when Ran confesses this prospect to Outarou. In his dreams, Outarou can dress Ran up in whatever he pleases, and let's say the last outfit he imagined, or lack thereof, got Ran to wake him right up. Ran sits in a chair beside his bed, red-faced. She slaps his face. Detailed Summary Volume Intro The home telephone rings loudly. Ran Uruma is in the other tatami room, sleeping, and it wakes her up. She picks up the speaker. It is her mother on the other line, wearing a stylish fur coat and military cap. Her father is standing in the foreground, arms full of shopping bags big and petite and he has a content expression on his face. Ran is overjoyed. They finish talking and Ran immediately goes to wake Jin up. Ran then decides to air out the futon but the task becomes too exhausting for her and she jumps into her sneakers to grow big. She then carries her futon twice her size with ease and finishes the task. The doorbell rings and Ran goes to answer it. It is a delivery man with a package. The delivery man is noticeably flustered by her energy as she goes to accept the package. Main Chapter .]] Outarou is lying flat in his back in his bed seeming to be in a state of rest. However, he senses the bug coming toward him, but he doesn't move, as if trapped in the binds of his blanket. The insect wraps in tightly in a sticky web-like substance, where Outarou finally opens his eyes wide in horror and shock. The insect stings him, and as the stinger sinks into him deeper and deeper, millions of larva explode from within him, crawling out of his hollow corpse. Then, someone kicks in a hole in the tall dome of darkness. Ran Uruma enters his dream, falling along with an umbrella onto the bed which he was laying at. Outarou wonders what she is doing and Ran answers, "To help you!" She mentions how she couldn't wake him up. Meanwhile, Gogo looks for Ran after he came back to her with some tea. She seems to have disappeared. He notes that Outarou was having nightmares lately, so after seeing Outarou in a rolled up bed sheet on his head, he lets it be. . "Huh?" says Ran.]] Meanwhile, Outarou is dragging Ran's wrist along his dark and empty dream. A bug is on his shoulder and Outarou freezes, but Ran grabs it and stomps on it with her foot. They keep running until the bugs suddenly multiply and surround them from all sides. Ran grabs the umbrella and draws a square to protect them. The square outline grows into a house and Outarou collapses onto a sofa chair. Still stiff, Ran gives him a massage until they here a large crash that shakes the house. The bugs have amassed into a giant cockroach and it is heading this way! Bugs have also infiltrated the foundation! Ran then sits on top of Outarou's lap and blasts off in the sofa-chair through the roof. The insect rockets toward her but not before Ran turns her umbrella into a rocket launcher and fires several rockets at the bug. Outarou calls Ran an angel and Ran sprouts even bigger wings. Ran encourages Outarou to go through the hole she made when she came into the dark and scary dream. Outarou refuses, veering instead to imagining Ran in her underwear. Flustered, Ran asks him to give back her clothes, but Outarou refuses and Ran pushes him away. As Outarou falls off the floating chair and wakes up, Ran is sitting in the chair beside his bed, beat red. Ran slaps Outarou and calls him stupid. Gogo comes in and congratulates Outarou for waking up. Gallery & Featured Pages Chapter 12/Gallery|Gallery insect|insect Clairvoyance#Dream entering|Dream entering umbrella|Umbrella References